My Happy Ending
by funscone
Summary: Yuki has just finished his latest book and craves some Shuichi ;D One-shot. Fluff.


"… and as he sat there alone on the hill, a warm breeze ruffling his hair, the sun set and showered the moore before him in a pink dieing light. Beauty as he'd never known faced him as he turned his head up to the sky and let out a cry of misery of his lost love to the already twinkling stars. The day passed on into night, and with an aching heart he curled up in the grass to die with it."

Eiri sighed. Finally it was finished – the book he'd been working on the past months. It had been hard to get it right this time, he usually just let the words flow from his fingers, but he had gotten stuck in the plot several times, and had even found himself reluctant to make the characters die. They still had in the end, but now he felt empty rather than satisfied after giving the text its sad ending.

Boy was he tired. He had been locked up in his study for the best part of three days, not sleeping and only eating when Shuichi's whining about metabolism and it's cycle and how it could become warped if he didn't keep it running by eating regularly. He snorted. ''Metabolism cycle' my arse. Caffeine is all I need.' Though he didn't really mind Shuichi's mother hen-ing as much as he pretended, it was quite nice to have somebody fussing over him. Still, he'd told his boyfriend not to disturb him in his 'highly intense creative state of mind' and then slammed the door shut in his face.

Shuichi actually hadn't bothered him much since, and it had been nice to be able to write without any interruptions, but now Eiri was exhausted and quite missing his little flatmate. He saved the document and turned off the computer before rising to his feet and stretching his aching body. He winced as his back kracked and looked backat the chair while scratching his head, deciding to buy a new one which would not make his back feel like he'd beenrun over by a hord of rampaging buffaloes, and which would preferably allow for lots of spinning around. The one he had would bend backwards in the middle of the spin, ending in a painful heap of author lying on the floor. It had not been one of his brightest moments. Especially as he had to try it repeatedly to see if it really was the chair. He'd had bruises for weeks afterward. He rather liked spinning. Not that he'd ever tell anyone that. Another thing he would not reveal was that the chair Tohma had at N-G was particularly great to spin in. He sighed and closed his eyes at the slight burning feeling starting behind them, thinking that some day he would have to learn not to push all his work to the very limit of his deadline.

He made his way over to the door on stiff legs, and opening it he nearly tripped over his feet in his eagerness to get out of the room and finding Shuichi. He took a few staggering steps before regaining his at the moment doubtful balance, and straightening up again. He glanced around the room for the younger man, but at that the entire room seemed to have joined him in the rejoicing of spinning chairs, and decided to simulate the effect. In other words; if he moved he would fall.

"Shuichi?"

In an instant a slightly blurry pinkhaired person appeared before him and lead him over to the couch, gently helping him to lay down. Shuichi sat down on the couch as well, and placed Eiri's head in his lap.

"Shu... I-" he mumbled so tiredly it was almost incoherent.

"Shhh... just sleep."

He didn't really mind being ordered around by Shuihci, really, because Shuichi was so nice and warm and cuddly, and he was so, so tired and his eyes felt like they were about to burst at any moment... Eiri never really noticed his eyes slip closed, and his thoughts were drawn-out and languid, slipping through his mind in a slow pace as if time had slowed down to let him enjoy being in Shuichi's care. 'It doesn't really matter that the book ended like that,' he mused, 'as long as I know that I have found my happy ending.'

"Yuki." Shuichi whispered to the man who's head lay in his lap. Eiri didn't answer, the only sound in the room a light snore rising from his sleeping form. Shuichi smiled tenderly down at him, placing a light kiss on his beloved Yuki's forehead, and then started treading his fingers through the hair of the blond man resting in the comfort of his presence. He really thought Yuki took too poor care of himself when a deadline was nearing and the editor came knocking on the door, but the aftermath made up for it, Yuki always seemed to be close to him after having concluded one of his heart-wrenching stories, and Shuichi thought it felt good to know that Yuki felt bad for his own characters. These moments held such intimacy to Shuichi, knowing that Yuki wanted him there, and feeling that he was needed. And so he sat there, sliding his fingers through the locks of hair coloured golden by the midday sun, smiling down at what he considered one of the wonders of the world.


End file.
